


Birthday

by tabt_solskin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bad Cooking, Birthday Fluff, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, For a Friend, Humor, M/M, York being York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabt_solskin/pseuds/tabt_solskin
Summary: It's Wash's birthday. North and York decide to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On phone like usual

David Washington never talked about his birthday. In all honestly, David Washington never talked about himself ever. He is David Washington, after all.

But that didn't mean North or York didn't know what today was. Today was his birthday. Well, everyone knew it was his birthday. North and York would be the only ones to do something about it though.

“Hey. Hey, David. Hey, wake up.” York whispers, poking the sleeping man in the side. Who only groans slightly and curls in on himself.

“Stop that! He never sleeps, let him rest for awhile.” North chides, slight disappointment in his tone. York sighs loudly, “Fine.”

The sigh seems to break Wash out of his slumber, and he opens his eyes slowly. York squeals in delight.

“Well, look who's awake! It's Sleeping Beauty!” He teases, making kissy faces at the other man. “Fuck off, York.”

Wash closes his eyes for a few seconds before moving into a sitting position and raises his eyebrow, he stares blankly at the bright sparkly pink ribbon wrapped around him. He instantly averts his eyes from the offending object to glare at York.

“Why?”

“‘Cause you're my present, silly.” North rolls his eyes before replying with, “It's not even your birthday.”

The freckled man furrows his eyebrows, thinking to himself quietly. Was it North's birthday? No. It couldn't be. North's birthday wasn't this month. Wait, what month was it? Oh shit, when's North's birthday?

The man's thoughts get cut off when a tray gets set on his lap. He gives the fruit on the tray an odd look. He's not surprised that it's fruit. Neither York or North can cook. At all.

“Eat, Davey. You need it.” North orders softly, a light smile on his face. Wash nods, still confused by the whole situation. Deciding to ask, he grabs a strawberry and takes a slow bite out of it. He almost can't hold in his laugh when York's breath catches in his throat while slapping a hand over his chest.

“What's the breakfast in bed for anyways?” He asks, a small smirk on his face. York quickly sobers up with both his eyebrows raised. The poor man never learned how to raise just one.

“Uh, it's your birthday. Don't tell me you forgot.” The brunet deadpans, mouth set in a straight line. Wash frowns slightly, not noticing North shoving a pillow at the other man's face. It’s his birthday?

“Baby, he's right. It is your birthday. But before you panic, we decided not to plan anything for you today. We want you to choose what we do, it is your day after all.” North explains, resting his hand on the blond's shoulder in comfort. There's a hint of concern in North's tone which makes Wash not able to look at him.

“Honey, would you like to go out today? Or is your anxiety acting up today?” The taller man asks, Wash mumbles his reply. “Anxiety. Stay home?”

They both nod, North climbs onto the bed and York scoots closer to the man in the middle now. They all three relax as Wash eats slowly, although York does try to steal some food. Which earns his hand getting slapped away by North and the taller man stating, “You already ate all the pancakes.”

“I can't eat this all.” Wash mumbles, trying to curl in on himself. York ends up pulling the freckled man closer to him as North smiles softly and takes the tray to the kitchen. Once North comes back, he's greeted with the sight of his boyfriend's kissing slowly. It's quite a nice sight.

“What? Couldn't wait until I came back?” He jokes, climbing onto the bed to wrap his arms around Wash and launch him away from York who pouts. Wash chuckles before he feels fingers lightly trailing over his stomach. “Don't.”

“Don't what? I have no idea what you're talking about.” The blond says innocently, a small smile plays on his face. He almost can't hold in his laugh when York realizes what's about to happen.

Moving his fingers to the smaller man's sides, he digs his fingers in slightly. Which instantly erupts a squeal from the man. He can't hide his smile now.

“Did that tickle, Wishy Washy?” The brunet asks in a teasing tone, fingers already sneaking over to the man's thighs. They haven't gotten to tickle Wash in a long time.

The younger man giggles, trying to jerk away from the two. He fails miserably, but he still tries.

Laughing, York and North give each other mischievous looks and continue the torture until Wash is a snorting mess. They haven't seen David this happy in a long time. Too long.

They stay like that for most of the day. Cuddling on their bed, watching movies. York was the only one to pick them, due to the fact that Wash hated picking movies and North always picked the worst shit to watch.

Though York isn't much better, Wash doesn't think he can stand to see Mean Girls one more time before he throws himself off a cliff. And he knows the only reason North seems to get up for so many “snack breaks” and “bathroom breaks” is to get away from the freaking movie.

The blond's soon enough take the movie out and shove in Star Trek, even if they do have to ignore York's sad sigh through half the movie before he forgets what he's so disappointed about.

After they watch almost every movie they own, it's almost five so Wash decides to get up to cook some dinner. Stretching before he starts to leave the room, North wraps his arms around his waist. He hums.

“David, I'm cooking today. You relax.” The taller man demands, kissing his shoulder softly. Wash rolls his eyes, “You can't cook, Love.”

“I have eight cookbooks and Google. I can try.” He replies, making the blond laugh hysterically. He loved making the other laugh, he was serious though.

“Oh god, you're not kidding?” Wash asks, eyes widening ever the slightest. “North, let me cook. Please.” The blond shakes his head.

“Nope. I'm cooking. York's cleaning. You're relaxing. No arguments.” North's tone is quiet but dangerous, dad mode close to kicking in. Wash frowns, knowing he can't argue with the older man. That doesn't stop York from scoffing at the thought of having to do the dishes.

“York, hush. We already agreed that you'd do the dishes. You never do them anyways.” The blond states, raising his nonexistent eyebrows.

The brunet huffs and crosses his arms, but doesn't say a word. North puffs his chest out slightly as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's and drags them to the small kitchen.

Pushing both of them into separate chairs, the taller man turns around to begin cooking. York instantly intertwines his fingers with Wash's, who's biting his lip nervously.

“Hey, it'll be alright. He won't burn the building down.” York mumbles, attaching his lips to the freckled man's neck, who tilts his head to the side without knowing and makes a noise of acknowledgment.

“Mmm, I don't want anything to eat, North.” The brunet mutters. Both of the blonds give him a confused look. Wash is the first to speak. “What? Why not?”

York purrs before replying, “Because you're my dinner, sweetheart.”

North bursts out laughing, slamming the cookbook he was using at the moment closed and rests his head on the counter. Wash gaps at the tan man before shoving a napkin at his face, and blushing furiously.

Even if York's comments were inappropriate, (jeez dude, think of the children) and North burnt whatever he was planning on making to ash… It was still a nice birthday. Probably the best Wash ever had. No, not probably. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Aaron. I love you so much. You've done so much for me, it's time I start to repay. I hope you've had a great day babe!
> 
> <3


End file.
